


Малефисента

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Юра — та еще фея.





	Малефисента

Юра чувствовал, как у него дергается глаз. Мир закутался в белый шум, хорошее настроение, ехидно помахав платочком, улетело в дальние края. Вместо него пришло вселенское охренение.

– Бек, — сумел выдавить из себя Юра, – это что?

Отабек взъерошил перья и неуверенно каркнул. 

Юра бушевал, орал и матерился. В голове не укладывалось то, что он увидел каких-то десять минут назад: Отабек смеялся над какой-то шуткой, все было отлично, они встретились после полугода общения исключительно по скайпу, и у Отабека были привычно сильные руки с быстрыми пальцами, когда он вдруг поморщился, чихнул, и в воздух взмыло облако черных перьев. Когда они осыпались на покрывало, вместо Отабека сидел крупный черный ворон с разинутым клювом и охреневши взирал на мир вокруг. Юра не менее охреневши смотрел на птицу, внезапно появившуюся хрен знает откуда вместо пропавшего хрен знает куда Отабека. 

Сейчас Отабек в виде ворона залез под покрывало, и оттуда торчал только черный пернатый хвост. Юра выдохнул, упал в кресло. Хвост никуда не делся и слабо дрожал. Отабек по-своему переживал происходящее.

— Ни хрена ты, Юрочка, не принц. У принца была бы лягушка. У Вити вон точно была бы. Хотя нет, у Вити была бы свинья. А у меня ворон. Да я охуенный Джон Сноу.

Хвост дернулся, Отабек возмущённо каркнул. Юра фыркнул.

— Что, не у Сноу ворон? Ну, прости, это твой любимый сериал, а не мой.

Отабек завозился, из-под тонкого покрывала вместо хвоста показалась воронья голова с клювом. Вполне себе птичья. Целиком и полностью воронья. Юра ущипнул себя за руку, в который раз, но результатом стало не пробуждение от странноватого кошмара, а еще один синяк. 

Отабек выбрался наружу, неуверенно зашагал, свесив крылья. Маховые перья волочились по покрывалу, ворон то и дело подтягивал их и тут же ронял. Отабек подошел к краю кровати, посмотрел вниз, посмотрел на Юру. 

– Что? У тебя крылья есть, — возмутился тот, но помог спуститься. Отабек тут же принялся нарезать круги по комнате, что-то скрипуче каркая себе под нос. Наверняка что-то матерное. Юра с трудом мог представить, что творилось в птичьей голове, но сейчас он Отабеку не завидовал: летать не умеет, рук нет, завтра на тренировку, а он сам размером с коньки, еще и пожрать не успели… а что едят вороны? 

Пока Юра ошалело пытался представить, как Отабек пучком проглатывает каких-то червей, а сам Отабек нарезал круги, продолжая материться по-птичьи, на сцене появилось еще одно действующее лицо. Опасность пришла откуда не ждали. Первым ее заметил Отабек. Замер, приоткрыв клюв, и вдруг рванул на первой космической под кровать. За ним мохнатой ракетой залетела юрина кошка, решившая, что пернатая дичь — вполне неплохой ужин.

— Потя, убери лапы! Не смей, скотина, я скормлю тебе витькиному пуделю! – орал Юра, пытаясь догнать кошку и не задавить убегающего от нее пешком ворона. — Крыльями, крыльями маши! – крикнул Юра, отлавливая кошку за хвост. Отабек услышал, взмахнул крыльями, пытаясь подпрыгнуть, споткнулся, плюхнулся на пузо и приехал в ножку кресла. Воздух заполнили мат, кошачий ор и пронзительное возмущенное карканье. 

Спустя полчаса вся троица сидела на кухне, зализывая раны. Юра, шипя и матерясь, поливал зеленкой глубокие царапины. Кошка, потерявшая часть вечно линяющего меха в неравном бою за добычу, была задобрена куском мяса и пока не покушалась на птицу. Сам Отабек сидел на столе, совсем не по-вороньи раскинув ноги, и пытался напиться из чашки. Получалось плохо. С клювом он управлялся еще хуже, чем с крыльями. 

– Я так понял, что ты как ёжик из анекдота: не пнешь – не полетишь. 

Отабек юмор не оценил, вымочил клюв в воде и встряхнул головой, забрызгав все вокруг. Потя поторопилась слинять, не оценив душа. Юра только ехидно фыркнул.

– Если ничего не поменяется, мне надо будет срочно менять программу и искать рога. 

На вопросительный взгляд он ухмыльнулся.

– Буду Малефисентой.

Отабек каркнул и попытался клюнуть Юра в руку, но тот только расхохотался и убрал конечность. Бояться и переживать упорно не хотелось. Потому что он не знал, что делать. Он понятия не имел, есть ли у странной… магии? – обратный ход. Отабеку сейчас было хуже. И надо было думать в первую очередь о нем. 

– Да ладно тебе. Как туда превратился, так и обратно можно. А если нет, то я тебя и таким любить буду. 

Юра сгреб птицу в охапку, но аккуратно, стараясь не поломать перья и хрупкие птичьи кости, и чмокнул в длинный клюв. Взметнулся черный вихрь, старенький стул треснул и с грохотом развалился, не выдержав двух фигуристов. Юра выплюнул черное пожеванное перо, повернул голову, чтобы нос к ному столкнуться с ошалевшим помятым Отабеком. Лишних перьев нет, клюва нет, все человеческое на месте. А, вот что его так к полу придавило… да, это не птичья тушка.

Юра даже не успел ничего сказать: Отабек прижался губами к его губам, поцеловал отчаянно. Поцелуй прервало нервное хихиканье, которое переросло в полноценный истерический ржач в две глотки.

– Не принц, да? – спросил Отабек, совсем птичьим движением потеревшись виском и задрав на Юре майку. Юра поежился от щекотки, запустил пятерню в черные волосы, пытаясь нащупать там птичьи перья. 

– Фея же. Малефисента – в самый раз.


End file.
